Um Doujinshi Sugestivo
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Quando Joey e os amigos vão a uma loja de livros e afins, encontram lá Seto Kaiba. Encontram também um doujinshi bastante sugestivo, que deixa Seto atrapalhado e dá algumas ideias a Joey. Oneshot.


**Título: **Um Doujinshi Sugestivo

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Quando Joey e os amigos vão a uma loja de livros e afins, encontram lá Seto Kaiba. Encontram também um doujinshi bastante sugestivo, que deixa Seto atrapalhado e dá algumas ideias a Joey. Oneshot.

**Um Doujinshi Sugestivo**

Joey, Yugi, Téa, Serenity e Tristan estavam a passear pela cidade Dominó. Serenity insistiu que queria ir comprar uns livros. O grupo decidiu ir a uma loja que tinha aberto recentemente e que vendia bastantes livros, revistas, materiais escolares e afins.

"Uau, isto é enorme." disse Téa, ao entrarem na loja.

A loja estava dividida em várias partes e o grupo decidiu separar-se. Serenity foi procurar alguns livros que lhe interessassem e Tristan foi com ela.

Yugi, Téa e Joey vaguearam pela loja, olhando para tudo. Ao entrarem num novo corredor, com várias prateleiras com livros, os três amigos avistaram Seto Kaiba a folhear um livro.

"Olhem, está ali o Kaiba." disse Yugi.

Joey sorriu. Era mais uma oportunidade para poder falar com Seto. Joey tinha-se apaixonado por Seto há bastante tempo. Joey não tinha qualquer problema com o que sentia e já o tinha admitido aos seus amigos e principalmente, ao próprio Seto.

A princípio, Seto não tinha levado a sério os sentimentos de Joey, pensando que Joey estava a brincar. Mas quando Joey começou a atirar-se descaradamente a ele, Seto começou a levar as coisas mais a sério.

Joey divertia-se a provocar Seto, pois Seto ficava sempre bastante embaraçado com a situação e tentava sair rapidamente de perto de Joey. Apesar de Seto, por uma única vez, ter dito que nunca teria nada com Joey, fê-lo de uma maneira tão pouco convincente, que Joey se sentiu mais esperançoso. Joey tinha a certeza de que, algum dia Seto iria retribuir os seus sentimentos.

"Vamos lá ter com ele." disse Joey, animado.

Os três amigos aproximaram-se de Seto.

"Kaiba, amor, estou aqui." disse Joey, rindo-se.

Alarmado, Seto levantou os olhos do livro que estava a folhear.

"W-wheleer..."

"Sim, sou eu." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Não estás contente por me ver?"

"Eu... não, não estou." respondeu Seto, tornando-se sério.

"Joey, pára lá com isso." pediu Yugi. "Como estás, Kaiba?"

"Estava melhor antes de vocês aparecerem."

"Ora, mentiroso. Estás super feliz por me ver, só que não queres admitir." disse Joey, piscando o olho a Seto.

Seto deu um passo atrás.

"Então, que livro estavas a folhear?" perguntou Joey.

Com um gesto rápido, Joey tirou o livro das mãos de Seto.

"Teorias da atracção?" perguntou Joey, lendo o título do livro. "Bem, não era preciso este livro para perceberes de atracção. Se quiseres, eu explico-te tudo sobre o assunto."

"O Kaiba está a ficar embaraçado outra vez." disse Téa, abafando o riso.

"Vocês só sabem aborrecer-me." disse Seto, zangado.

"Engraçado, antigamente era ao contrário. Tu é que nos aborrecias a nós." disse Téa.

"Então, vais comprar o livro ou não, Kaiba?" perguntou Joey.

"Não. Dá-mo cá."

Joey devolveu o livro a Seto e Seto pôs o livro de novo na prateleira. Nesse momento, um livro que estava em cima de alguns outros, caiu no chão.

"Que livro é este?" perguntou Yugi, pegando no livro e folheando algumas páginas. "Parece banda desenhada."

"Mas não é a cores." disse Joey, espreitando para o livro.

Téa aproximou-se e Seto, discretamente, aproximou-se também.

"Ei, mas este aqui pareces tu, Yugi!" exclamou Joey. "E este parece o Kaiba!"

"É verdade. Deixa ver a capa." disse Téa, tirando o livro das mãos de Yugi.

Na capa, estava um desenho de Yugi e Seto nos braços um do outro.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou Seto, zangado.

"Hum... parece que é um mangá." disse Téa, vejamos.

Téa folheou as páginas e arregalou os olhos. Ficou bastante corada.

"B-bem... eles estão aqui a fazer uma coisa... er..."

Seto, Joey e Yugi espreitaram para o livro e coraram também.

"Mas o que é que eu estou a fazer?! Quer dizer, o que é que esta personagem que supostamente sou eu está a fazer?!" perguntou Seto, cerrando os punhos.

"Parece-me que estão em cima um do outro. E nesta parte estão a beijar-se e nesta o Kaiba está a tirar as calças ao Yugi... pois, isto não me parece um mangá, mas sim um doujinshi." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça.

"O que é um doujinshi?" perguntou Téa, confusa.

"Pelo que ouvi dizer, é uma espécie de mangá, mas com cenas normalmente mais picantes." explicou Joey. "Parece que fizeram um doujinshi do Yugi e do Kaiba."

"Como se atreveram?" perguntou Seto, furioso, pegando no telemóvel. "Vou mandar processar toda a gente por causa disto!"

Num movimento rápido, Joey tirou-lhe o telemóvel das mãos.

"Calma. Não vais processar ninguém. Pelo menos, por agora." disse Joey. "Há ali umas mesas e cadeiras onde podemos analisar melhor esta situação."

Contrariado, Seto seguiu Joey até às mesas. Yugi e Téa fizeram o mesmo. Os quatro sentaram-se.

"Téa, mostra lá o doujinshi outra vez."

O grupo voltou a analisar o doujinshi.

"Não! Eu nunca faria isto com o Kaiba!" exclamou Yugi, alarmado.

"Uh... Kaiba, olha como te comportas nesta história, a fazeres isto a pobre Yugi." disse Joey, rindo-se.

Seto parecia furioso e embaraçado ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh! OH! Não consigo ver mais isto." disse Téa, desviando os olhos. "O Kaiba a... fazer... com o Yugi... que horror..."

"É verdade." disse Joey. "Deviam ter feito a história sobre mim e o Kaiba e não sobre o Kaiba e o Yugi."

"Wheeler! Argh, dá-me o telemóvel para eu poder processar toda a gente!" ordenou Seto.

"Calma. Afinal, tu e o Yugi são figuras públicas. É normal que as pessoas tenham fantasiado com vocês. Ora, eu já fantasiei imensas vezes contigo, Kaiba." disse Joey, sorrindo.

Seto corou um pouco.

"Lá por sermos figuras públicas, por sermos bons duelistas, não quer dizer que nos ponham a fazer... este tipo de coisas!" exclamou Yugi, aborrecido.

"Hum... eu também sou bom duelista. Devia ter um doujinshi meu." disse Joey.

"Hunf, vai sonhando." resmungou Seto.

"Mas porque é que este doujinshi estava ali no meio dos outros livros?" perguntou Téa.

"Talvez alguém o tenha lá deixado. Se calhar a loja tem outros doujinshis. Eu quero ir ver!" exclamou Joey, levantando-se e afastando-se com o telemóvel de Seto na mão.

"Bolas, ele levou-me o telemóvel!" gritou Seto, furioso.

Seto levantou-se e foi atrás de Joey. Em pouco tempo, Joey descobriu uma pequena prateleira com vários doujinshis.

"Hum... deixa ver... este não... este também não... outro doujinshi do Yugi... mais outro... ah! Sim, está aqui um!" exclamou Joey, pegando num doujinshi que tinha a sua imagem na capa.

Seto aproximou-se.

"Wheeler, quero o meu telemóvel de volta."

"Espera, Kaiba. Encontrei um doujinshi que tem a minha imagem na capa. Vejamos... oh, mas é sobre mim e o Yugi."

Seto aproximou-se e viu que nas páginas do doujinshi podia ver-se Joey e Yugi a despirem-se um ao outro.

"Que nojo!" gritou Seto. "Estes doujinshis são horríveis. Eu vou falar com os meus advogados e proibir isto tudo."

"Ei, olha ali!" apontou Joey, ignorando as reclamações de Seto. "Está ali um doujinshi com a nossa cara na capa."

Joey largou o outro doujinshi e pegou o que tinha a sua cara e a de Seto. Folheou rapidamente as páginas.

"Ena, hum, não me importava de fazer esta posição contigo." disse Joey, sorrindo.

Seto corou novamente.

"Ei, estás a corar!" exclamou Joey, contente. "Também não te importavas de fazer esta posição comigo?"

"Wheeler, não sejas estúpido... eu não... não quero nada contigo e..."

Seto parecia cada vez mais atrapalhado. Joey respirou fundo e aproximou-se de Seto, entrelaçando os seus braços no pescoço dele.

"Ei, Kaiba, se depois disto me odiares, eu compreendo."

De seguida, Joey beijou Seto. Seto ficou paralisado por uns segundos. Joey estava a beijá-lo! Quando Joey estava prestes a quebrar o beijo, sentiu Seto a corresponder. O doujinshi caiu no chão e os dois ficaram a beijar-se por alguns segundos.

Yugi e Téa, que andavam agora à procura de Joey, viram os dois a beijar-se.

"Olha, eles estão a beijar-se." sussurrou Téa.

"Hum... será que o doujinshi teve um efeito bom para eles?" perguntou Yugi, confuso.

"Pois, isso não sei. Vamos ter com a Serenity e o Tristan. O Joey não precisa de nós por perto agora."

Yugi e Téa afastaram-se e Joey e Seto quebraram o beijo.

"Odeias-me agora?" perguntou Joey.

"Wheeler, caso não tenhas reparado, eu correspondi ao beijo." disse Seto.

"Sim, mas contigo nunca se sabe." disse Joey, largando o pescoço de Seto. "Então, o que é que isto quer dizer?"

"O que achas que quer dizer?"

"Responder com uma pergunta não é o que eu estava à espera, Kaiba." disse Joey. "Ok, encontramo-nos amanhã, às três, na tua mansão?"

"Por mim, tudo bem." disse Seto, parecendo indiferente.

"Kaiba, aliás, Seto, vamos ter de trabalhar nas tuas demonstrações de afecto." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça. "E aquele livro sobre a atracção, era para quê?"

"Para eu perceber como é que posso sentir-me atraído por uma pessoa que é completamente diferente de mim."

"Nunca ouviste dizer que os opostos se atraem?"

"Ok, ok. Depois falamos. Agora, quero o meu telemóvel."

"Está bem. Mas antes de processares toda a gente, que tal comprarmos este doujinshi sobre nós? Pode ser que nos dê umas ideias para amanhã."

Seto sorriu levemente. Joey pegou no doujinshi e acabou por o comprar. Por seu lado, Seto processou todos os editores que tinham publicado doujinshis seus. E no dia seguinte, quando Joey chegou à mansão de Seto, decidiram passar a tarde toda na mansão, mais precisamente, no quarto de Seto. E acabaram por descobrir que, realmente, o doujinshi podia ser inspirativo.


End file.
